


Attention Seeking

by lowlyanon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Degradation, Dom/sub, Manhandle, Other, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, for my partner <3, sub is a dude, top is nonbinary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlyanon/pseuds/lowlyanon
Summary: I wrote this for my partner who wanted me to write some smut where the dom is degrading and likes to manhandle the sub. Enjoy!
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Attention Seeking

“Baby, pleaaaaaaase!!”

You fake whine, trying to get your partner’s attention, knowing that it’ll make them annoyed. They’ve been busy doing work, and you want nothing more than for them to take you, pin you down, and-

“Baby, please. I have work. I need to get this done.”

They look a little more frustrated, exactly what you wanted to happen. Now all you need to do is start leaning on them. You practically throw yourself into their lap, rubbing yourself on their dick.

They look directly at you, eyes full of impatience, with a grip on your shoulders.

“So this is what you wanted, fucking slut. You couldn’t even wait til I was done.”

They push out their chair, and throw you to the bed, and pin you down, gripping at your dick with a possessive force. You moan and squirm, knowing this is exactly what you wanted, making them chuckle.

“That’s what I thought, you’re all mine, and your so god damn needy for me, aren’t you?”

Their grip is removed quickly, causing you to whine and buck. God, they’re right.

“Say it. You need me right now, you need my cock to fill you.”

You barely can make a sentence, but you manage to get something between a moan and words out.

“Pathetic. You need me so bad you can’t even tell me quick enough. That’s fine though, I’ll make you.”

They flip you onto your stomach, with their hand pushing your head down into the pillow, the other taking off your pants. You prepped before while they were working, already ready for them.

“Awww, did someone make sure they were ready for me to wreck them? How considerate.”

You hear the sound of their pants coming off, and the squirt of lube. You feel the head of their dick at your entrance, causing you to moan and wiggle. They laugh, and push in, causing you to see stars for a minute.

“Come on baby, you needed me so bad, I want to hear you say it.”

You start moaning as they pump in and out, faster and faster. With no shame, you start calling out their name, louder and louder, while they pound your ass.

“That’s right baby, I’m right here, tell me what you need.”

Between the friction of the bed on your dick, the brutal pace that your partner is fucking you and the pure amount of ectasy you feel, you barely moan how much you need to cum. They pick up their pace.

“Come on baby, say it.”

You managed to get it out for them.

“I-I need you, baby, I’m your s-slut!”

They laugh again, finally giving you their all.

“Alright baby, cum for me, you’ve earned it.”

You could barely hold back, but once you heard permission has been granted, you cum all over your stomach, moaning and whining the whole while. They gently pull out, after filling you to the brim and clean you up with a soft towel, before laying next to you and holding you. They’re so warm.

“Maybe I needed a break, baby, thank you.”

You murmur something back before napping in their arms, glad you have their attention.


End file.
